In multicarrier transmitters, such as those based on the 3rd Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP's) dual carrier Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) standard, also known as the Dual Carrier High Speed Uplink Packet Access (DC-HSUPA) standard, if a sum of powers of multiple carriers is input into a single power amplifier, the radio frequency circuitry should be designed to tolerate a specific range of carrier power imbalance. A design capable of handling a wide range of carrier power imbalance between the multiple carriers is impractical and expensive. On the other hand, a design which accommodates only a moderate range of carrier power imbalance can result in undesired in-band interference, which degrades signal transmission quality.